


This hero gig ain't cheap

by AThenaAgron



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThenaAgron/pseuds/AThenaAgron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity reminds Oliver crime-fighting can be expensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This hero gig ain't cheap

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Oliver Queen and Team Arrow belong to DC Comics.

He and Roy were almost at the top of the stairs to the lair when he heard Felicity calling them back.

"What’s wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to remind you two to make sure you take your arrows back from the bad guys," she responded with a smile.

Oliver heard a groan behind him and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Roy roll his eyes and give a nod of assent before heading back up the stairs. Oliver looked back at Felicity with a frown.

"Wait, you were serious about that?"

"Of course, I was," she responded with a little huff of annoyance. "Why would you think I was joking?"

Oliver shrugged. “It’s never been an issue before.”

"Yes, but in case you’ve forgotten, you’re poor now. Well, poor-ish. But that’s not even true, because you actually still have your QC stocks and —"

"Felicity?" He interrupted her ramble with a hand on her elbow.

"Right. I’m running this lair on a tight budget, so it would really help if you can reuse your arrows. Especially the aluminum-carbon composite ones that Barry recommended. Those are a lot more expensive. And I’m ordering for two now."

Oliver cocked his eyebrow, mildly annoyed at the revelation Barry Allen, Central City CSI whiz kid and Felicity’s admirer, had any say about his weapons.

"I’m sorry. You and Barry talk about my arrows?"

Felicity nodded quickly. “Well, he told me about the composite when he was here the first time. He said you’d have far better penetration. I told him you probably think you penetrate just —”

Oliver mentally groaned and involuntarily tightened his grip on Felicity’s elbow. The word "penetrate" from Felicity’s lips conjured unsettling images. Disturbing but really hot and sexy images. “Please stop. Just … don’t. Stop using that word. OK?”

Felicity frowned at him. “Fine. Just grab your arrows. And please make sure Roy does the same,” she added as she walked back to her computers.

Oliver turned around to head back up the stairs and found Diggle chuckling.

"Can you believe this?"

"Yep." Diggle gave him a side glance. "Wait until you hear about brown bag lunch Mondays and Thursdays."

"What the hell?"

"No more sushi takeouts. Felicity said her petty cash was running low."

Oliver sighed. “I really need to get my company back.”

**The end**


End file.
